


Superatural oneshots

by saintnoname



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Food, Halloween, M/M, canon character death, songfic (ish)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintnoname/pseuds/saintnoname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural oneshots I've written.  Both Destiel and Megstiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destiel - Pieces of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean keeps a piece of Cas close.

Dean feels safe when Cas is around.  Dean feels _right_ when Cas is around.  Unfortunately, Cas can’t be there all the time.

But that’s alright, because Dean’s found a way Cas can be with him at all times.  It’s his own little secret—overindulgent, really.  When he feels like he’s lacking in strength, his fingers find their way to his chest, brushing reflexively at what he knows is there.  He knows that as long as he has it, he can do anything.

It’s overindulgent, really.  A simple, small thing that most people would dismiss as worthless, if they didn’t know its origin.  But to Dean, there are few things more precious.

It’s unassuming, at first glance.  A feather tied to leather cord, worn around Dean’s neck underneath his clothes.  But this feather didn’t come from a bird.  It came from the celestial being that owns Dean’s heart.  Now, he owns a piece of the angel, too.  He keeps a piece of Castiel close to his heart.


	2. Destiel - Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas buys Dean pie.

The selection of pies was daunting.  Lemon, chocolate, cherry, berry, apple, banana cream.  Cas didn’t recognize most of the ingredients on the labels, but they couldn’t be healthy.

Dean had asked Cas to buy him a snack while he filled up the Impala, but he didn’t specify which kind of snack.  Cas remembered Dean liked pie, but he didn’t know what kind to get.  He didn’t want to get the wrong kind and disappoint Dean.

Faced with such a dilemma, the only clear solution was to buy all the flavors.  Lemon, chocolate, cherry, berry, apple, banana cream- he grabbed one of each, taking them to the counter with a big bottle of chocolate milk.

The way Dean’s face lit up when he looked in the bag was an indication Cas had done well.  He was secretly pleased with himself.

“Oh, baby, you know just how to make me happy,” Dean said as he unwrapped one of the pies.  Cherry.  Cas made a mental note.

“I’m not a…”

Dean rolled his eyes.  "It’s a term of endearment,“ he explained through a mouthful of pie.  "Like, uh, sweetheart, or darling.”

“I see.”

Dean rolled his eyes again.  "C'mere.  I wanna share with you.“  He tossed Cas one of the pies.  Lemon.  That must have been the kind Dean liked least.

Cas sat beside Dean on the hood of the car and unwrapped the pie.  When he took a bite, his own face broke out in a grin.  "This is delicious.”

“Uh huh.  Try some of this.”  Dean passed over the bottle of chocolate milk after taking a swig himself.

“This is delicious, too.”

They continued eating the pies and drinking the chocolate milk even after Sam joined them with a drink and snack of his own.

None of them were in any kind of hurry.  Every so often, it was nice to just stop and breathe.


	3. Megstiel - Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg and Cas carve Jack-o-Lanterns. Ignores Goodbye Stranger.

“Come on, Clarence.  It’s a tradition.”  Meg extended a knife to Cas.

“A human tradition,” Cas said, taking the knife warily.  "One that I’ve never partaken in.“

"And now, you’re human.”

“But you’re not.”

“Does it matter?”

Cas couldn’t answer that.  He sighed, examining the pumpkin.  "How do we do this?“

With a self-satisfied smirk, Meg drove her knife into the top of her pumpkin.  "First, you take off the top.”

Cas watched Meg cut a circle into the top of the pumpkin, then pull off that circle by the stem.  He followed suit with his own pumpkin.

“Now, you take out the seeds.”  Meg reached into her pumpkin with bare hands and began scooping out handfuls and handfuls of seeds and orange slime.

Cas watched with disgust.  "With my hands?“

"Well, you could use a spoon, but getting your hands messy is half the fun, Clarence.”

Cas reached into his pumpkin, pulling out some seeds.  He looked at Meg with a small smile.  "It is kind of fun.“

"I told you.”

They each finished removing the seeds from their respective pumpkins before Meg began carving the front of the pumpkin.  "Now, you follow the design on the front.“

Meg had drawn a simpler design on Castiel’s pumpkin- the classic triangle eyes and nose and angular smile, as it was his first time, while her own pumpkin had a more complex drawing of a wolf howling at the moon.  As Meg alternated between using the knife she’d used to cut off the top for larger areas and one with a smaller blade for more intricate details, Castiel clumsily carved out his simple design.

"Look, Meg,” he said, holding up his finished jack-o-lantern.  

Meg smiled.  "Not bad for your first try.“

"I’m going to put it in the window,” Castiel said, picking it up and carrying it over to the windowsill.  He put a candle inside, then lit a match, using it to light the candle.  Meg took a break from carving her own pumpkin to join him.  She set the top of the pumpkin back on it.  "And you use the top as a lid, like this.“  She rested a hand on the small of his back as they both watched the reflection of the flame in the window.

"Thank you, Meg,” Cas said.  "If you would like to introduce me to any other human holiday traditions…“  He looked at her with a smile.  "I would be open and willing.”

Meg smiled, wrapping her arm around the human’s waist and pulling him to her.  "When it’s closer to Christmas, we’ll watch _It’s a Wonderful Life_.“

"I would like that.”

Meg gave Cas’s waist a squeeze before returning to her pumpkin, and Cas sat down to watch her.


	4. Megstiel - Love is Blindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Love is Blindness by Jack White

It crept up on her.  She didn’t expect it and she didn’t want it.

Love was not patient.  Love was not kind.  It was an angel blade plunging into her heart.

She’d served her cause, but had her cause served her?

Love did not protect her.  Love demanded its own way.  But it did endure.

A lot had failed her, but her unicorn never did.

Love was painful.  Love was cold piercing her chest.

But love was a cause worth serving.  Love was worth dying for.


	5. Destiel - The Drumming Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of short, inter-related Destiel fics inspired by lyrics from The Drumming Song by Florence and the Machine. The last one is vaguely nsfw.

 

_Louder than sirens_

“Son of a bitch!” Dean exclaimed when he noticed the booby trap a second too late.  He only had time to turn away before it exploded in his face.

Through the pain and ringing in his ears, he heard a muffled cry.  "Dean!“

Yep, this was bad–even "for them” bad.  Somehow, Dean knew that if he didn’t get help right then, he wasn’t going to make it.

He felt his head lifted up and placed in somebody’s lap.  When he opened his eyes, he smiled up at Cas with bloody lips.  "We’ve gotta stop meeting like this,“ he joked.

Cas didn’t laugh.  He kept cradling Dean’s injured head as he pressed his fingers to the man’s forehead and healed him.

 

_Louder than bells_

All Cas heard the first time they kissed was his heart beating in his ears.  He didn’t understand it, just as he didn’t understand the heat in his face or the tingling inside him.  There was a lot about humans that he did not understand.  What he did understand was that Dean was kissing him, and that was somehow significant.

 

_Sweeter than Heaven_

When he was cast out of Heaven, it hurt.  Not just emotionally; he felt the loss physically.  It was the white-hot pain of a severed nerve- blinding, debilitating.  But he would be cast out a thousand times if it meant staying with Dean.  Because he’d found something worth rebelling for.

 

_Hotter than Hell_

Rain.  That’s what the shower reminded Cas of.  

Except that this rain was scorching hot and all-consuming.  It was a rain that steamed and filled his lungs- a peculiar but not unpleasant sensation.

He wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist as he rested his head on the man’s shoulder.  He nuzzled Dean, kissed his neck.

Dean cupped the back of Cas’s neck, stroking his wet hair.

Cas was growing more and more accustomed to physical intimacy, and was finding it was something he quite enjoyed.  In these moments, Dean became an extension of him instead of a separate person.  It was a kind of closeness he’d never experienced.

"Love you,” Dean murmured, and kissed Cas with a disarming tenderness that made him go weak in the knees.


End file.
